


one hundred and sixty seven

by 10outof10



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Shownu-centric, The Quiet World, hyungwon - Freeform, not really much a conversation, showhyung, shownu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: In an effort to get people to lookinto each other’s eyes more,and also to appease the mutes,the government has decidedto allot each person exactly one hundredand sixty-seven words, per day.— The Quiet World by Jeffrey McDaniel
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	one hundred and sixty seven

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta read so fhskfjksfjksd it might have some errors.
> 
> anyways, we need more showhyung fics 😤

One hundred and sixty seven words. As years of technology hindered the human race from looking up to whom they were talking to, the central government has implemented a new law. 

Each human has been alloted exactly one hundred and sixty seven words per day to get them to look at each other in the eyes more.

Hyunwoo starts his day and checks his wrist, “ _ 167 _ ” reads on his skin. Quietly, he checks his socials before getting ready to go to work. He runs down to the local cafe, points at the usual Iced Americano on the menu, nodding at the cashier as they confirm his purchase.

He walks in his office and nods at his colleagues, instead of greeting them “Good Morning”. He saves his words for when it’s absolutely necessary. When the phone rings, without words, he puts it up to his ear, answers to questions shortly, and ends the call quickly.

During lunch, he points at the things he wants to eat, sits down at the farthest table in the restaurant, void from any interaction, and he counts the time left till he gets to go home.

On the commute home, he rides an almost empty bus, nods at the driver, swipes his bus card, and sits far from another passenger.

He glances at the other, takes a small glimpse at their wrist. 

_ All used up. _

He thinks to himself then he checks his own.

_ “108” _

Hyunwoo smiles proudly, he managed to talk 5 words less the whole day. And he can’t wait to use up what’s left for one person only.

As the bus stops near his destination, he gets off and walks back to his studio apartment. He rushes to wash himself and get ready for bed.

He takes his phone as he lays down. The screen lights up upon clicking the home button, showing a picture of a beautiful tall lean male smiling brightly; Hyunwoo, too, smiles happily. 

With a few taps, he waits for the other to pick up.

The ringing stops at a faint click, and Hyunwoo greets his lover with so much enthusiasm and life.

“Hyungwon! I only used fifty nine words today, and I saved the rest for you.” Hyunwoo lets out a small chuckle, waiting for Hyungwon to speak back, 

but he doesn’t.

A few beats.

Hyunwoo understands why.

Without any other words, he softly speaks “ _ I love you _ ” over and over and over again. 

Exactly thirty one times till the word count on his wrist finally turns zero.

  
  


Silence.

He hears Hyungwon breathing on the other line, and he knows the other feels the same way without telling him anything at all.

They both stay like that, listening to each inhales and exhales until they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be mutuals: @joohoneygom ☺️ ifb dw


End file.
